Disney Channel Games 2018
Disney Channel Games 2018 are an Olympic-based televised game that premiered in August 10, 2018, part of the station's "Friends for Change" initiative. A song called "Rise Up" by Disney Circle Of Stars will be released on August 10, 2018 to accommodate the special. The games earned a total of 7.6 million viewers on its debut night. Teams Five teams (Blue, Green, Yellow, Red and Purple) were playing for their chosen charity. An amount of $125,000 is automatically given to each charity and the winning team will receive an additional $200,000 for their chosen charity. The Red team is supporting the Nature Conservancy, the Blue team is supporting American Cancer Society, the Yellow Team is supporting UNICEF, the Green Team is supporting Salvation Army and the Purple Team is supporting LGBTQ. Hosts Phil Lewis & Debby Ryan Red team (The Nature Conservancy) *''Dove Cameron from Sing It Up/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience (Captain)'' *Zara Larsson from Friends & Family/Curse Of The Royal Palace/Dance Forever *Lilly Singh from Turn Into Cats/Slash!/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience *Lia Marie Johnson from North High/Deep In The Realm Conscience *Christian Simpson from Turn Into Cats/A Time To The Future/Sing It Up *Kenton Duty from Gunther & Tinka *Bradley Steven Perry from Good Luck Toby *Jake Short from Kick It *Emma Nisbet from Friends & Family/Sing It Up/Dance Forever/Deep In The Realm Conscience *Garret Clayton from A Time To The Future/Deep In The Realm Conscience *Dylan Sprouse from The Suite Life on Camp *Mackenzie Ann Kelly from Slash!/A Fist Within Walls/Curse Of The Royal Palace *Cameron Boyce from A Fist Within Walls/Kick It/Dance Forever Blue Team (American Cancer Society) *''Ariana Grande from Victoria’s Life/Slash!/Washington Heights (Captain)'' *Caroline Sunshine from Gunther & Tinka/Washington Heights *Brenda Song from The Suite Life on Camp *Shawn Simpson from Turn Into Cats/A Fist Within Walls/Deep In The Realm Conscience/Dance Forever *Ashley Mackenzie from North High *Anna Nisbet from Race With Life/Sing It Up/Deep In The Realm Conscience *George Delanivias from Sing It Up/Deep In The Realm Conscience *Ryan McCartan from North High/Deep In The Realm Conscience *Dan Benson from Gunther & Tinka *Meghan Tranior from Friends & Family/Deep In The Realm Conscience *Anna María Pérez de Tagle from Race With Life *Sofia Carson from Turn Into Cats/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience/Washington Heights *Peyton List from A Fist Within Walls Yellow Team (UNICEF) *''Cyrus Uy from To The Beat/Dance Forever/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience/Sing It Up/Washington Heights (Captain)'' *Olivia Holt from Curse Of The Royal Palace *Aubrey Peeples from Deep In The Realm Of Conscience/Spy Kids *Colleen Evans from A Time To The Future/Slash!/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience *David Chimelecki from Kick It *Allie DeBerry from Kick It/Above the Clouds: The Movie *Scott Hoying from Curse Of The Royal Palace/Friends & Family/Washington Heights *Ross Lynch from Washington Heights/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience *Mitchell Hope from North High/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience *Alice Pavoni from Deep In The Realm Of Conscience/Sing It Up *Cole Sprouse from The Suite Life on Camp *Matthew Timmons from The Suite Life on Camp *Mollee Gray from To The Beat/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience Green Team (Salvation Army) *''Floyd Martinez from Deep In The Realm Of Conscience/A Fist Within Walls (Captain)'' *Courtney Eaton from The Suite Life on Camp/Curse Of The Royal Palace *Karan Brar from A Fist Within Walls *Dianne Doan from A Fist Within Walls *Jaylen Barron from Good Luck Toby *Zendaya from Deep In The Realm Of Conscience/Washington Heights *Jincz from Kick It/Deep In The Realm Conscience *Samantha Boscarino from Gunther & Tinka/Curse Of The Royal Palace *Jason Dolley from Good Luck Toby *Raven Goodwin from North High/Deep In The Realm Conscience *Shane Harper from North High/Dance Forever *Laura Marano from Sing It Up/Deep In The Realm Conscience *Shane Simpson from Race With Life/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience/Turn Into Cats Purple Team (LGBTQ) *''Adam Irigoyen from Washington Heights (Captain)'' *Raquel Castro from To The Beat *Leigh-Allyn Baker from Good Luck Toby/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience *Thomas Doherty from Dance Forever/Deep In The Realm Of Conscience *Kylee Russell from Cadet Avery *Vanessa Morgan from To The Beat *Carly Rae Jepsen from Kick It *Carla Jeffery from Cadet Avery *Roshon Fegan from Above the Clouds: The Movie/Washington Heights *Lauren Scotland from Deep In The Realm Of Conscience/Fairytale: Save the Island *Ross McClenton from Curse Of The Royal Palace/Above the Clouds *Max Gecowets from To The Beat *Trevor Tordjman from To The Beat Games *Obstacle Course: Two players go head to head in a giant inflatable obstacle course. *Human Hamster Ball Bowling: Players are enclosed inside a giant ball and roll towards giant pins and attempt to knock them down. *Tug Of War: Two teams face off each other holding a rope trying to pull the other team into the whipped cream floatie. *Dance Dunk-Off: Players will have to show off their dancing skills and then their dunking skills on a modified basketball rim. *Mountain Climb Relay: Players have to climb an inflatable mountain to try and capture their teams flag. *Super Soccer: Players score 'goals' with a huge inflatable soccer ball. *Roller Ball: Four players from each team have to try and go through the roller ball the team that go through with all their players in the least amount of seconds wins. *Extreme Rock, Paper, Scissors: Players competed 1-on-1 at classical Rock-Paper-Scissors; however, if it ended in a tie, the players jousted over it. *Water Balloon Fight: Two teams have to shoot water balloons at each other the team to get all players from the other team out win. *The Ultimate Obstacle Course: All five teams must go through a obstacle map to reach to their bike and ride it until the flag is up.